Gritty Stained Glass
by Bright Orange Ink
Summary: Sakura doesn't like herself. She doesn't like other people, she doesn't like what she's become, but oh, who's this? Naruko X Sakura, Highschool --I wasn't sure what categories to put it under, leave me alone! Instead, review?--
1. Chapter 1

**Gritty Stained Glass**

Sakura is smiling, trying hard to keep it up as she restrains herself from yelling at the boy holding the camera. They wanted to have a picture with all of them in it, they begged her to step in and be a part of the props. But she's getting very sick of all this. She never wanted to take part in this picture in the first place. She just can't stand it anymore and she's going to snap any minute, because people are staring and the sun's way too hot. She doesn't want to take off the sweater because she stained her cream-colored tank top with blue ink today in art class and it's making her arms itchy.

Her socks are itchy too, and she wants to pull them off, along with the shoes that blister up her feet and run free and wild in the soccer field, play a game she's never played before in her life alongside the boys and the few girls who dare to play it. She wants to be free, like a cat or something stupid like that, but no. She's stuck in this stupid, itchy pink sweater that makes her want to puke, with her sweat-soaked hair that she dyed a week ago hanging in her foam-green eyes.

She's standing with a girl with long, natural platinum blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. And another girl with short black hair in a popular short cut style, who has pretty gray eyes. She's standing here and she doesn't want to be. She wants to scream at the poor boy with coffee-colored locks and dark brown eyes. He likes the girl with dark hair and he wants to get close to her. She'd pity him and the girl's ignorance of his feelings if she wasn't about to explode right now. But she holds it in, trying so hard to keep that ugly, plastered smile on her face and trying so hard to keep up her girly-girl image.

The one she'd worked so hard to achieve and mold into a perfect, pretty-in-pink shape. That was the color she dyed her hair, just to uphold that image. A light silvery pink. A nice color, just to make her prettier, to draw the attention away from her slightly oversized forehead, just to be accepted, just so that everybody would like her. That's all she ever wanted and that would all crumble at her searing, sweaty feet if she yelled at him now.

And finally the camera flashes and he hands them the picture. When it finally clears up, the sun has made her hair almost white, the glare smothering their faces almost blank, except for the blonde's grin and the raven's soft expression. All she can see on _herself_ is that ugly smile, and she hates this picture so much. She feels hot because of her sweater and it's fifteen minutes until the buses get here to take them home. She wants to go home, shower, and cry while she listens to her iPod, filled with music she doesn't like and wonder why she did all of this to herself.

But instead, as she walks towards the shade, she unwittingly steps into the middle of the soccer game and somebody crashes into her. There's a yelp, the voice is deep and boyish, but it also has a feminine touch. She opens her eyes a few moments later to see a girl looming over her. She's wearing a skin-tight black T-shirt, khakis and there is an orange jacket tied around her waist, and she can't see what shoes she's wearing. Oh no, wait, blue flip flops.

The girl narrows her oceanic blue eyes, brushing her hair over her shoulder. It's blonde, but not like her friend's. This girl's hair is golden, reminds her of sunshine. Slightly spiky and wild, with a touch of wavy curls. Natural, pretty, looks soft and touchable. Tied into two waist length ponytails. The girl is tanned from long hours of romping outside. She has lines painted on her cheeks, they made her look…. Wild, feral. She decides she likes that. The girl snorts, a sneer souring her pretty features.

"Stupid preppies, always thinking they're so great, think they can crash into people whenever they want…." she growled, then sighed audibly. "And you were one of the pretty ones," she murmured, brushing a lock of silvery pink from out of her eyes, kneeling on the ground and straddling her lap slightly. She reached up her sun soaked hand, tipping her head back and inspecting her lips, before leaning down, as if to kiss her. She feels her cheeks heat up, but why she didn't stop the blonde she wasn't sure. She felt warm breath dance across her slightly open lips, coated with glittery strawberry lip gloss.

But then the girl pulls away, frowning at her. And standing. She followed, wanting to introduce herself suddenly, and for no reason. It might be good to introduce herself, in case this happened again, they'd have the chance to crash against each other in school hallways.

"Wait!" she calls, and the blonde turns to her, scowling.

"What now, preppy?"

"M-my name's Sakura. What's yours'?" she asks, hoping to get a response. She extends her hand, and the girl takes it, shaking it firmly, once.

"The name's Naruko, but call me Naru. Call me Naruko and I'll kill you," she says and Sakura feels nervous, but then be begins to laugh, and so does the blonde. But then Naru stops, eyeing her. "I was only half-kidding," she said in a cold, warning voice. Sakura gulps a bit and laughs nervously as Naru smirks evilly.

Then the buses interrupted them, pulling into the parking lot, and all the ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth graders ran to them. Sakura was no exception, as she ran.

Though she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave Naru.

She shook the thought of staying out of her head.

_She's crazy,_ Sakura told herself and put on a shaky smile. _Yeah, crazy._

* * *

The next day Sakura stood up, glancing about. She grabbed a towel and stepped into her shower, letting the steamy water pour over the soft, slightly pale skin. Her fingers traveled over her body, leaving trails of watery suds, and she shampooed her hair, and conditioned it. The pink dye stayed, however, and Sakura wished it would go away. She didn't want to look all girly around Naru, like she had the previous afternoon.

_Wait, why am I even thinking about her?_ Sakura thought, frowning at herself. _I should really just concentrate on washing up. I can't look tired in front of all those people at school._ The familiar thought had calmed her successfully, like she had thought it would. She took a washcloth and her sparkling shower gel, scrubbing the stuff over her skin until it was sore. Then she rinsed with the water, smoothing the foam off of her stomach and breasts with her hands.

She stepped out and dried off, going back into her own room and putting on panties and a bra. She picked at her clothes until she found a cute pair of red capris and a tight blue halter top. She pulled them on and began brushing her hair. She wondered if she should style it or not. She decided against it.

_Naru would think I really am a pink-obsessed girly-girl._

Sakura froze.

"Stop. Thinking. About. Naru!" she ordered herself firmly. But the blonde stuck into her head, as if glued there. She scowled. "Super-glued is more like it," she murmured sourly, before going downstairs for breakfast. She had time for some cereal, she realized, pleased.

_Maybe I should style my hair a little less,_ she thought. But that one didn't stick. So she ate the Pops she found it the cupboard. They were stale, and made her wrinkle her nose. _Ugh, this cereal got completely wasted._

Sighing, Sakura downed the milk in her bowl before leaving it in the sink. She grabbed her backpack and strode outside to wait for the bus.

* * *

Sakura growled digging through her binder for a pen.

She couldn't find one. She sighed in misery, her face crumpling for a moment. She rarely forgot her pens! How could she forget one today?! She thunked her head against the table a couple of times until the teacher noticed.

"Miss Haruno, could you please be so kind as to not crack the desk _as well as_ your skull?" he asked in a cool, smooth tone. A few of her female classmates squealed under their breaths and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered, still upset she couldn't find her pen.

"Oi, need one of these?" a playful voice asked from in front of her. Naru sat there, smirking coldly, and holding a pen right in front of her nose. Sakura made a grab for it, only to have it snatched out of her reach. The blonde grinned evilly at her. "Nuh uh, don't think so, sweetie. You gotta beg for it, first." Sakura gaped at the triumphant expression the other girl held. But it was her only choice if she didn't want to fail all of her classes for today.

"Please Naru?" she asked, remembering yesterday's warning to not call her Naruko. "Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles and chocolate syrup on top?" she pleaded, hoping to get through to the other female, but Naru obviously had other plans.

"How about your naked body instead?" she asked. Sakura's mouth fell open at that. Was she really hearing this?!

"_What?!_" she screeched aloud. The teacher looked at her, with a very annoyed expression.

"Miss Haruno, please keep quiet."

Sakura spluttered, choking on her words for a minute before agreeing quietly. Then she glared at Naru, who's eyes were bright and happy.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now give me the pen!" she hissed angrily. Naru shook her head.

"Nope!"

Then she promptly turned away and ignored the girl she'd just humiliated. Sakura felt blood rush to her face in pure hatred.

_I'll kill her for this._

* * *

Sakura sighed grumpily. She'd gotten in major trouble for not having a pen. At lunch she'd searched all over until she found a loan, and by that time she'd gotten in trouble enough to get detention on Saturday. A _whole_ Saturday, and it was Naru's fault for not just giving her the stupid pen. She stormed onto the soccer field to wait for the buses. So did everyone else. They had about forty-five minutes to run around screaming on the field, and Sakura sure did want to scream.

But she didn't, because it would make her day worse.

And her day was bad enough as it is.

She sighed sadly, slumping against the fence that held her in here. Ino, her blonde friend, and Hinata, the raven, were talking excitedly to another girl called Tenten. Good, she didn't want to talk.

Unfortunately, the school chatterbox sauntered up to her and smiled down at her form, slumped on the ground like a subdued animal. Naru grinned at her, and Sakura wanted to punch her, to smack that mocking smile off of her face. And it _was_ mocking, it reached her eyes, had spread all over her face. Naru wanted to screw up her day, get her in trouble and Sakura realized that. She wanted to break something, her jaw, a rib, _anything_ to get revenge on that stupid girl.

Maybe it was because she'd crashed into Naru.

Maybe it was because she was the type of person Naru hated the most.

Sakura didn't know, but it sure as hell didn't explain why Naru slapped her just now.

Sakura knew the reason. They both had red cheeks. Both had one arm extended at the other's face. They'd hit each other, and now were angrily glaring each other down. Sakura wanted blood, and so did Naru. It was obvious. Sakura felt tingly and excited when a circle of people surrounded them as they rolled around on the grassy field. Punching, ripping, biting, scratching, anything to hurt the other.

"Alright break it up, break it up!" one of the soccer coaches, Anko, shouted, walking over and motioning for Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha to tear them apart. Her brown eyes were furious as she stormed over to the two girls. "Naruko, I'm surprised you haven't learned yet," she said, obviously sickened. "And Sakura Haruno…. I really expected better from am girl like you," she told the pink-haired female. The disapproval was almost unbearable, and Sakura almost tore from Neji's grip to slap her, too. "You girls both know what happens after a fight."

Sakura groaned audibly, and Anko shot a glare at her.

_Great, how am I supposed to tell mom I got suspended?_

* * *

Sakura skipped dinner, she wasn't hungry, and her mom probably already knew about it. They'd most likely called her at work and told her. But Sakura _did_ want something to settle her stomach. So she grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and went up to her room. There, she pulled out her sketch diary and began to draw. It was a shapeless form at first, until it gained human shape. Then, it was Naru, her body being torn by giant nails, ugly pools of blood at her feet. Sakura gained a cool smile, calm and venomous.

The expression on the blonde's face was of horror, despair and pain. Sakura never knew she was so morbid, but she was proud of the drawing. She finished her soda and lay down. She was dozing, drifting between the worlds of awakening and dreams, when an angry voice shrieked into her ears and a door slammed shut.

"_Sakura Haruno, you get down here right now!_"

* * *

Sakura tried to hold herself against the tears. Two days, because the fight was minor. But what about all of her friends? They wouldn't take her back, she knew it. She'd be all alone, just like she was before, in middle school. Nobody would want to talk to her. She tried to hold back the flood gates as she climbed into the shower and made the water extremely cold, to soothe her nerves and cool the hot sweat on her face and between her legs.

After washing her hair and scrubbing at her skin, she dried off and dressed in a navy-blue sweater her mother had made for her a while ago. It was loosely knit, so you could see the black shirt underneath. She wore black cargo pants. And merely brushed her hair. Her mother was already at work, so she ate her stale Pops alone, not like she even _wanted_ to see her mother.

She walked outside, the weather warm and sunny. But she felt cold inside. Nobody talked to her on the bus, or in the school building. She sat alone in the back row and sketched with her new pens, waiting for class to start. Footsteps tapped closer, louder until a figure loomed over her. She glanced up into the angry eyes of Naru and felt fear clench in her stomach.

_Fear…. Or desire?_

She shut her mind up for the moment, as it was not welcome to speak. It was true, Naru had haunted her dreams. Made her body feel weird in uncomfortable places. And she wanted to murder the girl for it, but she didn't want to be suspended again, so she tried to ignore the girl standing above her, watching her doodle on her notebook paper. And suddenly, Naru snatched her brand new pen out of her hand, stealing the cap from the edge of the desk.

"Hey, that's my pen!" she protested angrily. Naru narrowed her eyes.

"You owe me something for the way you got me in trouble," Naru snapped, and left no room for arguing. She stalked up to the front row and sat there, as far away from Sakura as possible. The girl felt sadness tighten her lungs.

Naru hated her.

Sakura put her head on her desk and let the tears loose.

* * *

The next day, Sakura put on similar clothes, and the same sweater. It had kept her warm, too warm, because it was still summer, but she wanted something old, and familiar and comforting. The sweater was perfect, so she wore it.

Naru ignored her the whole day, except for lunch time where she stalked angrily pashed, shoving the girl and making her spill her lunch all over herself and the floor.

Sakura left the room, going to the bathroom instead.

She cried for her sweater.

* * *

Her mother had cleaned it, but it still held the slight smell of cafeteria food in the fabric. It would be gone soon, though, her mother had told her. Sakura hoped.

After washing up, she put on a strapless lavender bra and lacy, coal-colored panties. She didn't know why she wanted to, though. She slipped on a cute, pale orange shirt. It was soft and if it was white, her skin tone should have soaked through. She also put on blue-jean capris and a pair of plain white sandals. She styled her hair into waves and clipped it back with tangerine-shaped clips. Then she put on tangerine lip gloss, liking the way it tasted.

She ignored the stares at school, on the bus. She sat in her usual place during classes, and at lunch time she hid out in the bathroom, like usual.

But this time Naru followed, her hand on her hip. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with _Foxy_ written across it in sequined red letters. The blonde pinned her against the long mirror on the wall, one arm on either side of her. She leaned in close, so that her breath tickled Sakura's nose.

"You wanted to look pretty for me today. I don't like that gloomy-ass attitude of yours' anyway," she muttered. Sakura blushed, trying to push the other girl away. But Naru leaned down and licked the first layer of gloss from her lips. Sakura groaned in disgust. "Mm, I like that, it's… sweet. You picked it out, just for me to taste, huh?" she asked, smirking at Sakura, who shook her head negative. "Yeah, you did."

Deep down Sakura knew it was true.

She blushed.

Naru ground her hips into Sakura's, making the rosette moan slightly.

"Ohh, you like?"

"N-Naaaaruuuukoooooo……" she moaned aloud, gritting her teeth.

Naru smirked. "Uh uh uh, what did I say about that? Bad girl, hasn't been listening." Naru pushed off of Sakura walking towards the bathroom exit. "Later," was all she said before she was gone.

Sakura shook her head, clearing her mind.

She walked away, maybe to get some iced tea before lunch was over.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Oh. My. God. This is the longest story I have _ever _written. I hope you enjoyed. Now review. Constructive criticism maybe?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: If you dislike masturbation scenes, I suggest you skip it. There will be no break or warning for when the scene starts, because that interrupts the flow of the story. You are responsible for deciding when the scene starts. I will not be held responsible for your discomfort if you choose to read all the way through the scene despite this warning, because I tried to put down obvious signs, and vague descriptions.**

Should this be under T or M?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

_For all the wonderful people to encouraged me to write more._

* * *

**Gritty Stained Glass**

Sakura Haruno was usually a very smart girl.

She had good grades, was on the honor roll and was admired by peers and teachers alike. Her mother never wrung her hands when time for report cards came, and often bragged to her co-workers, who sighed with pure envy. Sakura knew it, and she strived for her best. She studied and did her homework every evening. She still groaned when homework was distributed on weekends, but she did it anyway.

But she knew she wasn't being smart right now. Her half-written essay sat in front of her, the neat black ink showing starkly against the pastel blue lines. The fading pink dye in her hair seemed pale in the artificial lights of the classroom. Her green eyes were fixated on the back of a blonde head. The girl sitting in the front of the room wasn't bothering with her essay on the human body, nutrition and proper exercise. Instead she twirled a purple gel pen on the desk, oceanic blue eyes bored. Her posture was relaxed, her ankles crossed and her shoulders slumped. This wasn't what aggravated Sakura.

It was the fact that the girl was _ignoring_ her.

She tugged a tiny, silver dangling moon in her ear. Her lips, smeared with a pale, glossy lipstick, were pressed together and she was fidgeting, trying to concentrate on her work. But her eyes kept on traveling to that golden hair. She frowned slightly, dropping her pen and closing her eyes, massaging he temples for a brief moment. It didn't help to clear her head or relax her.

_The feel of those hands, those hips gyrating hers, a pair of harsh, chapped lips. Her body felt weak, as if her muscles had liquefied and now she was nothing, immersing herself into the scent of deodorant and sporty shampoo._

She gritted her teeth, feeling a small shudder ripple into her body as she remembered. It traveled down into taboo regions, making her flush in shame and humiliation. Her rested her cheek against the cool surface of her desk, staring blankly at her pen. She knew she should keep working, but she'd lost her appetite for school. Her slightly curled fingers rested against the assignment, erasing the mental plan to pick it up and continue.

Her emerald eyes rested against the clock. Five minutes until release. She glanced at the teacher, Mitarashi Anko. She was also the school soccer coach. Sakura disliked her and her class very much. The teacher sighed and removed the clip from her raven hair, redoing it. Her chocolate orbs flickered around her students in annoyance as she stood up.

"Alright, brats!" she called loudly. "Time to go. Pack up your stuff immediately. If you finished in class, you may hand your work to me. If you have not, you must finish it over the weekend and turn it in to me _on Monday._ Any later than that and you get an F," she threatened. Everyone knew she was very much serious. Sakura scowled at her. The teacher ignored her.

Everyone began packing up. Sakura slipped her paper into her health book quietly. She didn't want to do anything over her weekend, but it would be much easier if she was at home, in her pastel room at her desk writing it there. No stupid, ignoring, blonde girl in her line of vision, distracting her. Smiling tightly at that thought, she pulled everything into her knapsack and zipping it closed. Nodding as she secured her things, she set the bag on her desk and waited patiently for dismissal.

"Okay, kiddies. Get out, except Ms. Haruno. I'd like to speak with her for a moment."

All eyes turned on her, and Sakura blushed with anger and embarrassment. Then she realized Naru, the blondie was still ignoring her, opting to stare at the open doorway instead. Ms. Mitarashi motioned to the door, and a stream of people exited the room, happily chattering as they made their way into the hall. Sakura bit her lip as she watched them go. Anko disliked her because she had gotten into a fight with Naru. That fight had caused Naru to be kicked off the soccer team. The coach had lost her most valuable player, and pinned the blame mostly on Sakura, because she started turning the situation physical.

But she met a concerned stare as Anko straddled the desk chair in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura," she started in a more casual voice, "You looked really distracted. You weren't doing your work. You even looked a bit red in the face. Did you catch a bug or something?" the teacher asked her, staring her down. Sakura bit her lip. How could she tell Anko that she was pissed because Naru was ignoring her? The raven wouldn't accept it. She knew that.

"No, it's nothing Anko-sensei. I'm fine, I promise," she said, lying through her teeth. She rarely ever lied. It was hard to get out. Her throat felt thick and syrupy as she skimped the truth on the poor teacher,

"Alright. …Dismissed," she finally said, standing up. Sakura took the invitation to leave very happily. She made her way into the hall, making her way to the cafeteria to meet her friends for lunch. Ino and Hinata.

_Don't forget Tenten_, she remembered. A small scowl scribbled itself on her face. Tenten was okay, a brunette with two buns in her hair and brown eyes, tanned. She was on the soccer team as a replacement for Naru. She'd also been the temporary replacement Hinata and Ino had found while Sakura was out, suspended for fighting, and a social outcast. But Ino was her best friend and intended to keep it that way, and Hinata just went along with it. Tenten, however, remained. That didn't mean Sakura had to like her. She just had to pretend for the sake of her social status.

She walked into the cafeteria, sitting down and taking out the lunch she'd packed that morning. Ino glanced at her, and Sakura secretly admired her sky-jewel eyes. The girl fingered her platinum blonde fringe and smiled. "Where were you?" she drawled, taking a bite of tangerine. Sakura pulled a coke can out of her paper bag, popping the lid and taking a sip. Hinata quietly drank her root beer, being careful not to drink too much, and Tenten drank her one-hundred percent fruit juice.

_Health nut_, Sakura thought accusingly as she looked at Tenten, who was chattering aimlessly at Hinata up until Sakura entered. She smiled brightly at the rosette, and Sakura felt guilty for judging her.

"Mitarashi kept me," she snorted. Ino laughed loudly while Hinata giggled into her hand. Tenten smiled and stared, not getting the joke.

"Damn, Sakura. She really doesn't like you," she said with a shrug and chugged down her bottled water. It smeared her chap stick, which she didn't seem to mind.

"Nope." That was all that was said before the three girls across from her began to talk. Really, it was Ino and Tenten with Hinata adding a comment or her opinion here or there. Sakura stayed out. She watched the blonde and brunette argue over boys. Ino said Sasuke was kind of cute, while Tenten insisted the sex god of the school was Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin.

That's when Sakura noticed Hinata. She was glaring at Sakura, her grey eyes glinting under her bangs. Hinata had short black hair, that ended right below her ears but was quite thick. She always wore a beige hoodie over her shirt and she was very pale. Sakura was surprised Hinata had such a look in her body, since she was quiet, meek and sweet. As soon as she caught her, though, the raven looked away, seeming agitated about something. She took the remainders of her food and threw them, away, and leaving the room. Sakura had also lost her apatite, merely opting to stare at her food.

Her other two friends were looking at her with curiosity.

"What's with Hinata?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged, not understanding it herself.

* * *

"Go immediately to the soccer field to wait for your bus," Hatake Kakashi said. He sounded very bored. He was a bored teacher, with somewhat spiky gray hair depicting his age, despite the youth in his skin and voice. He had one dark brown eye, and wore a bandana over one side of his face. He had a nasty scar from a knife fight in his teens, and liked to keep it under wraps. Quite literally.

Sakura stood up, grateful that her history class was over. She followed the class outside, meeting up with her friends. Ino and Tenten were there. Hinata's English class wasn't there yet, however. The teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, was very strict. Sakura didn't like the dark-haired teacher. And there were rumors about her eyes, which were brown, but almost auburn too. Finally, the last crowd of people joined them of the field, and Hinata stormed up to them, her fists clenched and fire in her silver eyes.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. What's u--"

The laze in Sakura's voice was cut off as the girl's fist connected with her jaw. She stumbled back, shocked. Her green eyes were wide in disbelief. People had seen, began to gather in small clumps closer to them. Hinata shook with pent up emotions that were wracking her body as they were all released at once. Sakura touched her bottom lip. It hurt. Hinata's knuckle had smacked it quite hard. Tears started in her eyes.

While she was silent, the raven walked up to her, her steps calm and assured, yet aslo unsteady. She was trying to look in control. But Sakura could tell one little slip could cause her concentration to snap and she would go all out trying to harm her. The rosette straightened up. Hinata was below average height, and Sakura was about a half-foot taller than her, staring angrily into a pair of gray eyes.

"Hinata, what the hell?" she asked.

"You should have gotten the hint," Hinata snapped. Confusion colored Sakura's face. "_I_ liked Naruko!" she shouted suddenly, her cool failing quickly. "I liked her since last year. I thought she was pretty, smart, and funny. She was strong and stood up for herself. Everything I always admired… everything I _always_ wanted. You stole it."

Sakura was in shock. Hinata was _lesbian?_

She continued on as Sakura remained quiet, "I saw you in the bathroom together," she admitted. "And I couldn't stand you ever since!"

_But that was almost two weeks ago!_ Sakura thought frantically. Hinata had been mad at her that long?

"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga! What is going on here?" Anko shouted over to them, stalking over quickly. Sakura was still touching the sore spot on her jaw line. Hinata was glaring in hatred as Sakura felt tears of despair crawl in a wormlike fashion down her face. The teacher came over, saw Sakura covering part of her face, and yanked her hand away, seeing a quickly forming bruise. She looked at Hinata, seeing her anger and no injuries. She sighed, shaking her head. "Hinata, I'd like to see you in my office. You too, Sakura."

Both girls followed her, a cold silence sweeping over them as murmurs collected in the crowd behind them.

* * *

Hinata was going to be suspended for five days. Only fifteen minutes of their free hour outside had passed. The dark-haired girl was crying as she fled the scene, away from Sakura. The rosette watched as Naru gave her one long, knowing look, which was also very cold. Then she ran after Hinata. Something left a hard pang in her chest. Naru would never, never do that for _her_.

She bit her lip as more tears slipped down her face. She felt frozen in place. People gathering in a thick circle around her, asking questions she never bothered to answer. Ino and Tenten tried to comfort her. But all she could think about was that one look Naru had given her. One with blame. She told her friends she wanted to be alone, and walked around the school, towards the dumpsters.

The smell was horrible, but it was quiet and deserted. Perfect for her. The only problem was that the smell stuck to her clothes and hair, and that upset her mother.

The sight that met her shocked her and hurt her to no end.

Hinata was pressed up against the brick wall of the school building, beside the dumpster. Her hoodie was unzipped, and her white tank top with orange polka dots was riding up her smooth, flat stomach. Her denim-covered legs were wrapped around Naru's waist.

The blonde held her wrists pinned above her head with one hand. Her baggy black cargo pants were unzipped, tugged down slightly, showing a pair of dark red… boxers? Her spiky hair was out of its previous ponytail, spreading on her shoulders. Hinata had her fingers tangled in it. Naru had her chapped lips on top of Hinata's pale, soft ones.

Naru was gyrating into Hinata, making her moan and whimper softly.

_Like she did to me… only more,_ the thought. Burning hurt swelled in her throat. She watched Naruko pull her face away to suck on Hinata's tongue, smirking at the lusting need in her grey eyes. Sakura couldn't stand it. She turned tail, her sneakers hitting the sidewalk loudly as she bolted. Her jade eyes were wide, and she skipped past the school gate, off the grounds.

She'd rather walk home, walk off her hurt and clear her head before she got home. There was a half-hour left of school. Nobody would miss her, anyway, and she had a while to go before she got home. Besides, her mother was at work. She'd notice no difference.

She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she didn't feel so cold.

_Why do I care again?_ she thought. _Naru had no interest in me in the first place… and I wasn't interested in her! It shouldn't matter to me_, she decided. _I wont care. At all._

She closed her eyes, chewing on her tongue for a quick moment.

Then she sighed.

She ignored the angered heat that continued to reside in her stomach.

* * *

Sakura knew her mother was worried. But she felt too miserable to bother eating tonight. Instead, she lay on her bed in the dark, staring at her backpack. She felt the lack of strength in her limbs, and she felt limp as paper. She had no intention of finishing her essay tonight. Instead, she just lay there. Her room was unbearably stuffy, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up at the moment. Instead, the scene from earlier played over and over again in her head. Hurt was knotting in her throat once more, but there was something somewhat different about it now.

_Hinata's short black hair sticking to her face as Naru hovered over her._

_The way Uzumaki's boxers showed as her pants hung low on her slim hips._

_The way they looked so satisfied in each other's arms._

Sakura recognized the shudder and the heat that passed through her body. Behind her eyes, she envisioned their kiss, and Naru's teeth on Hinata's tongue. The girl bit her bottom lip as more heat began. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her spring-green orbs squeezed shut again, as more pictures flashed in her brain. Her fingers absentmindedly moved down, into her skirt, gingerly poking herself. There was a small feeling, showing her body responded to her touch.

Her fingers hooked her waistband. Her mother probably thought she was asleep or doing her homework. She wouldn't be disturbed. Besides, she'd heard from eavesdropping on classmates that this felt good… why not give it a shot? The rosette slowly slipped the clothing to her knees, too afraid to move further. What if she was caught, what if something bad happened?

_Suck it up,_ she told herself. _But since it's your first time, maybe you should try to rub your stomach or something, get the feel the things._ Sakura often talked to herself. It comforted her. Sighing in quiet defeat, she rubbed around her navel with her fingers. Nothing. She frowned. Wondering idly what she should do, she remembered _why_ she was doing this. More scenes from Naru's and Hinata's little game made her shudder. She closed her eyes, touching her stomach and hips. Her other hand slowly and unsurely stroked her breast beneath her shirt, cautiously going over her nipple and tweaking it. She brought her other hand lower into the tight curls at her groin.

She played with the light brown hair, remembering sorely that she needed to re-dye her shoulder-length locks. She felt a warmth in the wetness between her legs. As the images fluttered throughout her head, her fingers stroked herself, trying to ease the ache. It worked as her fingers provided pleasure stroking the outside of her body, parting through the mass of brunette hair. She moaned softly.

_Hinata's wide gray eyes, eyelashes fluttering as Naru claimed her…_

_Naru touched her neck as they bumped hips…_

And suddenly, the girl in the fantasy wasn't Hinata. It was a girl in her clothes. Hazy green eyes over flushed cheeks, vermillion-painted lips panting, sticky pink hair against her face.

Sakura quickly withdrew her fingers. She felt unbelievably hot. Pulling up her skirt, the girl rolled over, her eyes fluttering closed. She was asleep in instants.

* * *

When Hinata was back in school, she skipped right past Ino, Sakura and Tenten. She caught up with Naruko, and her friends Temari, Kin and Tayuya. Sakura felt jealously rise in her chest, and she looked away immediately. Stupid Naruko. Stupid Hinata. They _so_ weren't worth it. Besides, Naru was nothing special. So why should she care?

The rosette snorted coldly. But Ino looked a bit hurt by the betrayal.

"I thought she was our _friend_," she said unhappily as she watched the raven-haired girl get introduced to Naru's groupies. Sakura bit her tongue to keep from making a snide comment. Tenten was just staring sadly with her big brown eyes. Naru caught her and shouted something about her mother. The brunette flinched. Now, Sakura didn't know Tenten well, but it was well known her mother had passed away two years before.

That was it.

Naru may have been mad about Tenten stealing her soccer team place, but this was enraging. Sakura stormed up to the blonde.

"Look, _Naruko_," she said, using the girl's name, though she preferred her nickname, "That was _low_. You may be infuriated she was your team replacement, but that was horrible! I used to admire you. Maybe even… _liked_ you. But now I realized you're a sickening thing that doesn't have the right to carry the title human!"

Her stomach was alight with gasoline and lit matches. She glared into slightly surprised and mostly amused blue eyes. There was a pause, and it almost looked like an apology forming on her lips. Then Naruko burst out laughing.

"Heh, you're so cliché, Sakura," she said with a sneer. Her friends laughed. Then they walked off down the hall. And Hinata's expression had been smug. Sakura realized she hated the girl more than anything right now. Besides Naru. She wished the girl would simply drop _dead_.

Tenten touched her shoulder. There was still hurt in her eyes. "It's alright Sakura," she said. And for a reason she herself didn't understand, Sakura Haruno, self-righteous Sakura burst into tears.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura showered, then as she slicked her wet hair back, she realized some pink had come off in her hand. She looked at it for several long, long moments. Then she sniffled pitifully and washed the rest of the dye out of her hair.

Of course, her mother was very happy with the natural color. Then, with disappointment in her eyes, she asked when Sakura was going to pick up more. Sakura stopped eating her fruit cup long enough to say, "I'm not dyeing it anymore." She quickly choked down the syrupy liquid in the bottom of the plastic container before standing up, tossing away her trash and putting her spoon in the sink. She picked up a bottle of water and went upstairs.

She watched the street from her window for long enough time that her mother began to worry again. She said she was fine and pulled out a book, attempting to read. But she couldn't concentrate. The sentences ran together uselessly. She sighed, closing the book and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked plain without her pink hair. Simple, shoulder-length brown tresses, emerald green eyes, and an almost-pale-but-not-quite skin tone.

The pink hair was the only thing that made her stand out against the beautiful Ino and the athletic Tenten. She was merely the smart one, and had nothing to show for it. Sighing, the girl sat down again, ignoring her open book, and just staring at the light pink wall.

Then she felt the tears come. The tears of pain and frustration. The tears of betrayal. She bit her lip. Her shoulders shook. And she sobbed into her pillow like a young, helpless child. A bit later her mother came up, saw her tear-streaked face and held her, cooed at her and comforted her.

"It'll be alright," her mother told her, but Sakura knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror one more time before she went to school. She was dressed to kill, her hair recently cut and dyed a vibrant, light pink. Her eyes sparkled brightly against some gently applied mascara. Her lips glittered with gloss. She wore an orange tank top with black capris and heavy boots. Over her pants was a short white jean skirt with orange stars on it. She smiled at her reflection, proud. Her mother had been somewhat upset about the hair, which currently had a cream-colored flower clip in it, but Sakura knew she wouldn't say anything.

The girl clomped downstairs, making sure her makeup bag was in her purse before walking out the door. She waited patiently for the bus, her nice, fresh hair fluttering around her cheeks. The sun was warm on her neck, where she touched her birthmark. A small, red dot, right in the middle. Naru was a thing of the past. She'd make damn sure of that.

The beat up yellow vehicle came bouncing down the road. It reminded her of a bumble bee with its black stripes. She sneered in distaste, boarding it. The torn, leather-brown seats lay before her, filled up with people. Several people looked at her in surprise--she looked very beautiful and very confident, something she hadn't really been in a while. Her pink lips stretched in a cool, sure smile as she walked down the aisle, the bus jerking with a start. The rosette almost fell, glaring indignantly into the limpid eyes of the bus driver a few feet back. But he paid her no mind. Her hand, clenching the corner of a seat loosened its grip. Regaining her calm, she strutted down to Sasuke.

Sasuke was a rich boy, with a sexy older brother in college. His parents were dead, killed in a car crash. He had spiky black hair, and very dark blue-gray eyes. They almost looked black, but Sakura knew better. Daintily, she sat next to him and offered a small grin, her eyelids brought halfway down to give her a little more sex appeal.

"Hey, Sasuke--"

"I'm not interested," he said, continuing to stare out the window. "Get out of my seat." She frowned. Any other boy would flip out over her!

_Sasuke isn't any other boy,_ she reminded herself, feeling doubt start to crowd her mind. _No, no, Sakura. Have confidence. That's what Sasuke probably wants, a little confidence._

"Anyway," she said, brushing away his dismissive words, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school."

Surprise colored his face as he looked at her. Usually a girl would sigh, look at her feet in disappointment and shimmy away from him immediately. But this girl was ignoring him, being defiant. What he hated. His cloudy eyes narrowed sharply into almond-shaped slants his mouth twisted into a cruel frown, and his moon-pale face crunched up slightly. He brushed invisible dust down the front of his silver jacket, down to his denim-clad knee and off completely.

"No."

The word struck annoyance in Sakura. She glanced away and suddenly felt a sharp burn in her throat, down her chest and pooling in her stomach. Acid stung her tongue, but she bit her lip to keep the angry words from spilling. If she did, she'd lose any possible chances with Sasuke.

"Great! I'll see you by the school gates, in the afternoon then."

Several multi-colored pairs of eyes landed on her. They'd expected her to lose her cool and burst into tears, not set a time when they should meet up, instead. Several people gained a sudden, grudging respect for the girl as she slipped from her seat and in beside Tenten, who looked somewhat depressed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The brunette remained silent. "It's what Naru said," she said plainly. She immediately wrapped her arms around the girl, who let a few teardrops go. "It's okay to cry. It's okay," she murmured, promising herself she'd get revenge for not only herself, but for Tenten as well.

* * *

Truth be told, Sakura was very nervous. She didn't even know if Sasuke was going to come to her or not. She quietly sat down, being careful the location. She took the time to apply a thin, even layer of makeup on her face, and just watched everyone else. Finally, she caught a glimpse of the raven, standing several yards away and smoking. She glared, feeling anger burn. There was a small percentage that he'd show up, anyway, but she'd been counting on it!

_"Heh, you're so cliché, Sakura."_

She frowned. Only a few days before had Naruko spoken those hurtful words. But Sakura frowned. Was she really cliché? Thinking words like that would hurt Naruko, and thinking that Sasuke was going to just lose his cool status by coming over and talking to her? Thinking Naruko was an evil witch in disguise, thinking Sasuke was her secret prince charming? Yup, that seemed pretty cliché to her.

She got up, stormed off school grounds despite Anko-sensei's protests.

* * *

The week crawled by at a pitiful pace. Sakura was mad all the time. Naru and Hinata and the rest of them were all teasing her and Tenten. One day, the rosette gave the black-haired girl a dirty look as she made a nasty comment about Sakura hiding behind her makeup and hair dye because she'd be too ugly without them.

"Well, look who's talking," she shot back, and without missing a beat, "Hinata, don't be talking. You're just as ugly as me, if not uglier, not to mention _plain_. That hairstyle is atrocious. You're really freaking pale, probably enough to glow in the dark. You wear absolutely no colors but the neutrals, which are cute sometimes, but annoying all the time. At least I do something to make myself look better instead of looking like a chubby-faced five-year-old who can look like part of the wall if I stood still enough."

Her words were cold, and sharp. Hinata flinched, because it was _true_. Hinata had never liked her hair. It was a pretty, silky black, but grew to the bottom of her earlobes and that was it, because daddy liked it that way, but he didn't force it on her. She spent a lot of time indoors studying, without taking just one weekend out in the park to hang out and watch her little sister Hanabi play sports with her friends. She liked colors a lot, but didn't want to look flashy. Biting her lip, she glanced down, silenced.

When had Sakura become this cold? Everyone was curious, even Sakura herself. The girl flipped her layered hair over her shoulder and continued on with her murder mystery. She'd had a can of diet grape soda for lunch today, because she wasn't hungry. She'd given her sandwich and chocolate bar to Ino, who had the appetite of a fat ass but somehow never managed to gain too much weight.

"I don't agree," Tenten decided to cut in suddenly, looking up from her lunch, which she was tearing through, and everyone had thought, instead of listening. "Hinata, I think you're beautiful." A tiny hint of pink appeared under the girl's silver eyes. Tenten frowned, "But I think you're being really mean to me, Sakura and Ino. I don't know what we did to earn your hate, but I know we don't deserve it." She licked some juice from her orange off of her fingers, wiped her hand on her pants and got up to throw her stuff away. Hinata looked distraught.

Sakura gave her a cold look, and followed Tenten into the hall, leaning against the cool glass door with the brunette. They didn't talk. After a few moments, Ino quietly finished Sakura's lunch, tossed the trash, and joined them, and the three sat in companionable silence.

To everyone's surprise, a coolly smirking Sasuke broke from the crowd, sauntering after the girls. They stared at him, three pairs of eyes pinning him to the wall. He leaned down, his lips brushing against Sakura's ear. She sneered in disgust, but her body betrayed her and shivered with pleasure.

"I like the way you handled that Hyuuga girl. She's about three seconds away from crying right now. How about we meet in the soccer field, by the entrance, doll?"

Sakura wanted to jump into the air, screaming with delight, and then accept his sensual, sultry offer. But if there was something she understood, it was guys enjoyed playing a good game of hard-to-get. So she let a lazy smirk draw itself on her lips. His dark eyes glittered--he thought he'd won. That sparkle died when she waved him away.

"Nah. Beat it, Uchiha."

His face was shocked and somewhat angry. He was Sasuke, Uchiha. Uchiha, one of the biggest names in the business industry. He was rich, handsome, and he was used to getting _what_ he wanted, _when_ he wanted it. And now some girl was rejecting him. Then realization and slight anticipation made its way across his face. Finally, some girl who wouldn't become his personal whore for three days the minute he asked it of her. Some _excitement_.

"You'll be sorry, my sweet little _cherry blossom_," he said loud enough for her to hear, but also straightening up all the way and stepping off. She snarled at the name, and he merely laughed it off.

Ino smiled at her in a deviant fashion once he was gone.

"I suspect you'll want a makeover for your new play toy?"

Sakura giggled.

"Of course, Ino-chan," she said.

* * *

"Mm, okay," the blonde said, motioning for Sakura to sit on her bed. "Let's see, Sakura… huh."

Ino rummaged through her numerous beauty kits. She loved giving makeovers. And that included experimenting on herself. Sakura remembered last year, when she'd come to school with a crayon-blue ponytail, laughing and kept it for an entire four weeks. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered that.

"Here we are!" her friend cried triumphantly, pulling out a big cardboard box labeled _**Pink**_ in big, black letters, obviously from a sharpie.

She smiled, sitting next to Sakura. "Ino, why pink?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Because I heard that 'cherry blossom' comment," she said plainly. "And if he wants a cherry blossom, he's getting a cherry blossom." She grinned slightly. "I know you're going to give in and date him, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura looked away, blushing. Ino got up and sat beside her, a brush in hand. She carefully straightened Sakura's pink hair. Then she clipped it back, so it wouldn't get in the way of her makeover. Then she sat in front of Sakura, carefully examining and scrutinizing her face with a critical eye, taking in each dip and curve. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino had given her so many makeovers she wondered why her friend still bothered with this. "Ino--"

"Your face is growing and ever-changing. I have to make sure I do this _right_, Sakura," she said with a bright smile. Slowly Ino took in each and every detail of her victim's face, and then unclipped her hair. She always worked with the hair first. She brushed out the soft, silver-pink locks, and then combed through and did a neat part. Then her thin, nimble fingers started tugging her grown out bangs, twisting them together into tiny little braids. Then she stopped suddenly, pausing somewhat. Then she took all of Sakura hair and clipped it back again. Ino's hairstyles were fairly simple so she could clip it back to do the makeup. "Hmm…"

Ino rooted in the box a little more, and started working. Brushes with all types of bristles touch her face, coloring it.

_Hot pink,_ Sakura guessed with a slight grimace.

"Hold still," her blonde friend hissed slightly. Sakura did so. Eventually Ino stopped. "My masterpiece," she said proudly, "Look in the mirror, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's spring green eyes slowly flickered open, careful not to disturb the makeup. Her face was decorated beautifully in soft pinks and creams. A glittery dust was brushed against her cheeks, nose and forehead. Her lips were smeared with a reddish-pink gloss, and fake eyelashes were clipped onto her real ones, white and pink, longer and curlier than her real ones. Here eyes were bordered with eyeliner, perhaps the darkest thing on her face, and the eye shadow was glittery as well, and, very obviously, cherry blossom pink. Her dyed hair was clipped back with a flower pin, except her bangs, which had been done into braids and framed the curve of her cheeks.

"Oh… Ino…"

"Beautiful, aren't you?" she said, beaming with her beautiful blue orbs. Sakura liked the way they sparkled so delicately.

"Yes. I don't know _how_ I'm going to remake this every morning!"

The blonde smiled. "It only took a few minutes. But I'd wake up ten minutes earlier if I were you… for the braids," Ino said, finishing at Sakura's confused expression. Sakura nodded. "Now," Ino continued, "For the clothes."

She sat beside Sakura, who groaned.

"I say go with pink or white sundresses, or if you can, a pink or white tank top, jeans, and whatever color you didn't already choose, that color for a miniskirt over the pants," she advised, and smiled at her logic. Sakura nodded a bit.

"Yes. But do you really think this'll work? I mean, it's sure to get old, and Sasuke'll think I'm just a tramp," she said with a scowl. "There's the school dance next week, and--"

"Okay, shut up and stop rambling," Ino ordered firmly. Sakura shut up as directed. "I can show you a few more tips. Let's just write them all down. So, hold still," the blonde girl said as she leaned over a pad of pastel rainbow-striped paper, jotting down in a neat, numbered format, everything Sakura would need to do to recreate her current look.

1. Glittery face dust  
2. Cherry-pink eye shadow  
3. Pink/white fake eyelashes  
4. Eyeliner (use scarcely!)  
5. Braided bangs  
6. Clip rest of hair with flower pin

At those simple instructions, Sakura relaxed a bit. It wasn't that hard. Grudgingly, Ino pulled out a wet facecloth and Sakura closed her eyes as her friend slowly removed every trace of makeup, destroying her gorgeous creation and drying Sakura off.

"Time for a new look," she said, however, grinning.

* * *

At school, to her delight, people stared at her in her cute pink, blue and cream outfit. Ino looked proud as Sasuke un-melted from the wall and waited for her, and she brushed past him smoothly. Mumbles started up as he whirled around and glared at the back of her head, as if he wanted her to alight with flames. Sakura knew she was looking good, and the way Sasuke just appeared out of nowhere.

She smirked.

And then it dropped straight off her face. A narrowed pair of deep blue eyes followed her, and disbelieving silver ones as well. Naru, Hinata, and their posse were watching her, and with that whisker makeup on Naru's face, and her murderous expression, for a swift moment Sakura felt like prey.

_No! No. _They're _the prey, and you're stronger,_ she told herself stubbornly, and tried to stride past them, and jerked to a stop as someone's fingers wrapped around her elbow and sharply tugged her back. She turned around, her green eyes narrowed to slits, until she saw Naru's tanned face so close she could smell the girl's breath. Her chapped lips were pulled back into a ferocious scowl, and she looked as if she was on the brink of losing it.

"You'd better stop it, Sakura," she growled roughly, and shoved the pinkette away, so hard Sakura almost fell over onto the shiny tiled floor.

"Okay, Naruko Uzumaki or whatever the hell your name is," she started hoping she hadn't gotten the name wrong. She thought she'd heard the teacher's call her that, but she couldn't quite remember. "What the _hell_ is your pr--"

"Let's so, Sakura-chan," Ino said, popping out of nowhere and pulling gently at Sakura's shoulder. Sakura look at her. Ino seemed to be looking at her, and over her shoulder. She had a smile, but her eyes were panicked. "We don't want to be late for class." And with that excuse, Ino yanked her away from the group and down the hallway, around the corner, and into the nearest bathroom. To Sakura's relief, it wasn't the one Naru had touched her in. Ino stared at her. "Sakura, _what the hell_? Don't get mixed up with those girls, like Hinata did."

Sakura smirked. "What makes you think I will, Ino-chan? Naruko started it. I don't want that bitch walking all over me. It was nothing."

Ino's serious expression turned sad, so and Sakura couldn't help but asking why.

"Sakura-chan, you're either lying, denying the facts, or you just don't realize it yet. So I'm going to let you handle this on your own. Just don't hurt yourself okay?"

"Okay," Sakura promised, not completely sure what Ino meant, though she was sure she'd find out soon enough. The blonde turned out the door.

"Don't be late for class!" she called over her shoulder with a grin.

A few moments later someone came in. Sakura thought--was that hope? No, it couldn't be--it might be Naru, but it turned out to be just some other girl. Sakura frowned and left, aiming to get to her locker, then class, as soon as she possibly could.

* * *

Two days later, Tenten ran up to her. Her eyes were wide, and the question that came out of her lips made Sakura want to scream like all of Hell was coming up.

"Is it true you're going out with Sasuke Uchiha?"

It was a blur after that, running through the hall, determined to track the bastard down. Finally, she caught sight of the raven, stormed up to him, and in front of all those people, he humiliated me. "What the hell is with all this bullshit about you and me going--"

Her words stopped there as he kissed her. His lips were soft, and though Sakura wanted to immediately melt, she felt like there was something missing. She'd kissed a few people before, one of them being Naru, in the bathroom. Well, it hadn't been a kiss, it was more been Naru licking chap stick off her face, which had been totally gross. But still, she could tell there was something there whenever she kissed someone. Excitement, general want, but all she felt here was someone's lips pressed against hers.

He was doing it for them, for the people. As if this was a television show.

He was the puppeteer, and he thought Sakura was going to play along and be his puppet.

In truth, she wanted to tell him to go to hell, but someone managed to do it before her. In four second flat, he was on the floor, holding a bleeding nose and glaring up at a girl with dirty-blonde hair. For a second, Sakura thought it was Naru, but it turned out to be her BFF, Temari. Her blue-green eyes were amused as Sasuke staggered to his feet and glared at her, one hand cupped over his nose.

"You _bitch!_"

"Beat it, you wuss. She doesn't want you like that, so…" the blonde said, cracking her gum, "…I suggest you leave her alone, before I get pissed." Sakura was surprised at the defense.

"Why should I?" he sneered.

"Because," a new voice said, "she's with us."

Kin and Tayuya stepped out of the crowd, flanking Sakura on either side. The rosette felt smothered. Sasuke sneered, back backed away into his crowd of awaiting admirers. Sakura instantly broke away and fled the scene.

"_Hey!_"

Temari made a grab for her arm. Sakura slipped away. She turned, glancing back once over her shoulder, and the last thing she saw was Naru and Hinata stepping out, the former asking, "What the hell is going on here?!"

* * *

The day before the dance, Sasuke dared to look her in the eye, and come closer.

"I take it you're going to the dance with me?" he asked bluntly. Sakura frowned.

"And why should I?"

"Because you have nobody else to go with," he pointed out. Sakura realized it was true. Not once in her high school days had she gone to a dance with a boy, save that one time she went with Kiba Inuzuka because he'd asked her nicely. But it was obvious he liked Hinata now, and was very disappointed that she wanted Naru instead.

She turned away, crossing her arms. He moved closer, gently pushing her against the wall, lifting her shirt up a few inches and tracing circles against her navel. She shivered in pleasure. Any other girl would absolutely _die_ just for the infamous Uchiha Sasuke to lay his hands on her like this.

"Come on, Sakura."

His voice was cold and blank, and she wanted ever so much to push him away. He seemed like he wasn't interested in sex, but he did want children, and it was easier than adopting to give birth in his eyes. Sakura knew he was looking for a life partner, but she just didn't want to be that life partner, and it frustrated her because she didn't know why.

"Fine."

"Good girl."

_"Uh uh uh, what did I say about that? Bad girl, hasn't been listening. Later."_

Sakura bit her lip as she remembered the words Naru spoke to her when she called her "Naruko". They made her feel warmer, than when this boy called her 'good girl'. Why? She didn't want to be bad. Maybe it just depended on the person. Naru was passionate, and seemed to mean those words more than Sasuke's "compliment". She sighed as he walked down the hall, away from her.

* * *

Sakura made a gorgeous young lady. Or, that's what her mother said at least. She wore a small navy blue dress with silver glitter on the skirt. She wore black stilettos and that was that, with her hair clipped up, freshly dyed, and creamy pink-and-blue makeup. Sasuke met her at the school gates, and she almost regretted stopping for him.

As they stepped into the gym, small circles of whites lights smoothly cut through the dark. The bleachers were up, and tables were set up. Music played. Sasuke made her dance every single slow dance there was with him, and refused every single other. And eventually she found herself in the corner watching everyone else have fun while she sat here feeling sorry for herself and wishing she wasn't with Sasuke.

"Lets go outside," Sasuke said, motioning to the door leading to the courtyard. It was fenced in, so nobody could sneak out, or in. Sakura nodded. In the summer, kids were often allowed out there to eat lunch on the benches.

It was somewhat cold outside, but it was there in the chilly air that Sasuke kissed her. There was still no feeling, and she felt very sorry for the poor woman who agreed to marry him. Still, the hand sneaking inside her dress was very distracting.

Suddenly, her panties were not on her, they were in his fingers, and their tongues were intertwined, him on top of her. She suddenly realized why he chose and out-of-sight bench to sit on.

But in her mind, this wasn't Sasuke.

It tilted in every direction, from Naru Uzumaki, to Temari no Sabaku, to even Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. Anybody but Sasuke Uchiha.

_Zzzzzzzip._

_That was his pants… wasn't it?_

"Sasuke… s--"

And suddenly, there was no weight on top of her. Instead, a foot held him to the cement ground, and a girl in a denim miniskirt and as black tank top hovered over him. "My friends told you to stay the fuck away from her, didn't they? You should have listened, you stupid son of a bitch," Naruko hissed angrily. Sasuke scrambled up and ran as soon as she let him go. The girl remaining stared at her, and then tossed over her panties. "That was stupid, Sakura. I told you'd better stop it. You didn't listen."

"Stop what?" she asked, her face flushed in shame as she pulled her panties up over her legs and into place.

"Stop making me want you so much," she said, and stood up. "Bye Sakura, I hope you burn in hell."

She walked over, shoved Sakura down, and kissed her so hard Sakura thought she'd suffocate. Then, Naruko Uzumaki gave her a shit-eating grin and went back to the dance, and into the arms of Hinata Hyuuga, who smiled, stuck her tongue out at Sakura, and the two disappeared.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Once again, for all the wonderful people who encouraged me to write more. I'm so, so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter written! But I couldn't think of a plot, and when I did it didn't stick to the paper, and I'm really, really sorry about that. This chapter is thirteen-and-a-half pages long, typed (thank Gaara I don't write it on paper first). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I might write more if you give me constructive criticism and if I get enough response. No, I'm not changing it from a girl-love thing because it was that very thing that inspired me to write this anyway._


End file.
